


Shut Up

by surveycorpsjean



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Hand Jobs, M/M, Making Up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-01
Updated: 2016-02-01
Packaged: 2018-05-17 14:22:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5873884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/surveycorpsjean/pseuds/surveycorpsjean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I want one day for Yamaguchi to turn to Tsukki and say “shut up Tsukki” and watch as Tsukki’s world crumples around him."<br/>- stressedanime @ tumblr</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shut Up

He was on a team now. 

Everyone on this side of the net were his allies.

Words of sentiment like that would resonate deep within Yamaguchi. He’d hold them deep in his heart, cradle them like something tangible. It meant a lot, actually, that someone other than Tsukki would look his way.

 For a long time, Tsukishima was the only friend he had. He treasured him; laughed at his jokes, followed him around, joined whatever club Tsukki fancied. It was about loyalty, devotion- love, maybe. Yamaguchi didn’t quite know, yet. But he never went against him, never spoke up, and never left his side. In return, Tsukishima tolerated him.

Now Yamaguchi was on a team; a team full of praises and support, calls of ” _don’t mind don’t mind!_ ” with a warm, encouraging pat on the back.  Tadashi Yamaguchi relished in it, actually. He tried, desperately to keep the cool face that Tsukishima wore- to look at the team as nothing but acquaintances…but now, almost…they were…

Friends.

* * *

 

The freak quick.

Hinata and Kageyama executed it flawlessly. It almost seemed as if the two were getting faster, if possible. They trust they placed in each other was so incredibly high, that Yamaguchi was almost envious. He wondered if Tsukki trusted him that much.

Hinata looked at his red palm, and then up at Kageyama with sparkling eyes, “Kageyama! Did you see that? That has to have been our fastest yet!” He squealed, jumping up and down, sneakers squeaking against the floor. The other Karasuno members stopped their practice and watched as Kageyama tried to hide his cheer.

“It could be faster.” He retrieved the volleyball off the floor.

Hinata smiled, brightly, “One day, I’m going to be fast enough to reach the Olympics. I’ll do it Kageyama! And I’ll be an ace!”

Tsukishima rolled his eyes, spinning the volleyball in his large hands, “As if.”

Hinata stopped bouncing, and playfully punched his arm, “I will!”

“It’s impossible.” Kei Tsukishima gave a snarky laugh, “The only reason you’re useful is because of Kageyama.”

The noise in the gym seamed to fade out. Hinata’s face looked crushed; even Kageyama paused, and looked up at Tsukishima with a dangerous glare.

“W-what do you mean?” Hinata bounced away from him, “I can jump! I’m strong-“

“That doesn’t make up for your height, Hinata.” Kei deadpanned, “As soon as you and Kageyama part ways, you’ll probably suck again.” Tsukishima looked to Yamaguchi- used to seeing his supportive laugh.

Yamaguchi wasn’t laughing.

The warning tone of Daichi echoed across the room, “Tsukishima…”

Kageyama was in his face in mere seconds- traveling across the gym at lightning speed. He grabbed a fist full of Kei’s jersey, “You’re an _asshole-_ “

Hinata pulled back on Yamaguchi’s arm, “Tobio _no! It’s okay-_ “

Tsukishima didn’t respond, he only smirked, “What? I’m only telling the truth.”

“Enough!” Daichi pulled Kageyama off of Tsukishima, quickly.

The rest of the Karasuno team watched- a couple mumbled,

“ _Not._ Cool.”

“Geez, dude, chill.”

Coach suddenly stood between the setter and Kei, aiding Daichi in his attempt to separate the two. He hissed, “Practice is over for today. Everyone needs to calm down, and come back tomorrow with a better attitude.”

There were groans and moans, and Kageyama tried to take another angry step towards Kei, but Daichi and Hintata held him back, barely.

Tsukishima looked to Yamaguchi for support again- but still he received none.

Kei rolled his eyes, “What, you’re upset?”

Yamaguchi breathed, “Tsukki. Shut up.”

Tsukishima’s eyes went wide, as did the eyes of everyone else watching. You could hear a pin drop.

“Wha-“

“You really can be an ass, you know that?” Yamaguchi clenched his fist, “These are your teammates, so honestly, seriously, sincerely, _shut. up.”_ He turned away towards the door, and mumbled, “I’m walking home alone today.”

And then left.

The look on Kei’s face was indescribable. Nobody really said anything- the mere shock of the loyal Yamaguchi turning against the tall Tsukishima- it was scandalous. Asahi, ever so anxious to leave the awkward atmosphere, pushed Nishinoya out of the gym quickly.

Kageyama left with Hinata, but not before glancing at Tsukishima one more time over his shoulder.

* * *

 

Tsukishima felt like a dog that had its nose whacked with a newspaper. He walked home alone that day, headphones blasting music that didn’t register to his ears. All he heard was  _shut up shut up shut up._  

He didn’t even eat dinner; he just locked himself in his room, curled into the corner of his bed, and sat there.

Yamaguchi never yelled at him. He always laughed with him- no matter how mean he was to someone. How was this time any different from any other? Hinata and Kageyama have pissed him off since day one. Why was anyone surprised at all?

Tsukishima thought of all the games they’d played; the ones they lost, and the ones they won. Still, he received words of encouragement and kindness from everyone on the team. Even, rarely, from Kageyama.

Maybe, just maybe he’d taken it a little too far this time.

“ _Shut up, Tsukki.”_

His heart dropped to his toes whenever he thought about it. He didn’t want Tadashi to hate him. Quite the opposite, actually.

 _“I shouldn’t be surprised._ ” Tsukishima thought, for a moment. He didn’t exactly treat Yamaguchi very good either. His heart dropped a little more.

He’d have to apologize.

* * *

 

When Tsukishima walked into the gym the next day, he was surprised to see Yamaguchi receiving hit after hit from Kageyama.

“Faster.” Kageyama scolded.

Tadashi nodded, “Again. I’ll do it this time.”

Yamaguchi served it quickly, and Tadashi tried desperately to receive it- but still it bounced away. Yamaguchi sighed.

“You’re getting better!” Hinata grinned, “Better than me, anyways.”

If Yamaguchi had dog ears, they would have perked up instantly, “You think?”

“Of course! ’m not very good at receiving…” Hinata rubbed the back of his head.

Yamaguchi shook his head, “Hinata, you’re amazing!”

The small spiker jumped, excitedly, “Wow! Thank you!”

Kageyama tossed the ball to Yamaguchi, “Just keep practicing.” The freckled boy nodded, determined.

Tsukishima couldn’t watch anymore, as he was overcome with sudden jealousy. He walked in, hands in his pockets, face set like stone. Hinata looked at him tentatively, almost a little scared of him. He ignored the glares from Kageyama. What hurt the most, was that Yamaguchi ignored him completely.

“Good evening, Tsukishima.” Hinata rubbed his nose. If Kageyama could growl, he probably would have by now.

“Hinata.” Kei sighed, “I’m sorry for what I said yesterday.”

The team paused their warm ups, and looked up in surprise.

The grin on Hinata’s face split wide, “It’s okay! No worries!” He bounced happily, hair flopping about, “Are you excited for practice today?”

Kei nodded once, and the excitable decoy was off grabbing another ball for them to practice with. He almost sighed with relief. Kageyama said nothing; his face wasn’t murderous anymore, and he nodded at Kei before following Hinata. All seemed to be forgiven. Good.

He looked at Yamaguchi, who was still refusing to look at him. He was now practicing his float serve, as if nobody else was in the room.

“Yamaguchi.”

“Yes?” He asked, and jumped. The ball floated a bit, before dropping before the net. Damn.

“You’re still mad.” He declared.

Yamaguchi looked at him now. His eyes were dull- unlike the usual shining look he gives Tsukishima on a daily basis. It was a little jarring.

The sound of a whistle echoed off the gym walls, and Yamaguchi looked towards the coach.

“Yamaguchi?”

The only response he got was, “We’ll talk after practice,” before Yamaguchi jogged away to join the team.

* * *

 

The ball ripped past his fingers- he wasn’t really that surprised. Asahi’s power hits were almost enough to break through any one-man wall. He looked across the net and saw Yamaguchi crouched, face serious and arms ready to receive. When picking teams, the sweet Yamaguchi didn’t jump at the opportunity to join Tsukishima. The tension between them was strong, and worst of all, everyone else could feel it too. The barrier between them felt much wider than a net. Kei scolded himself for thinking something so sentimental.

Still, he couldn’t focus. Instead his eyes watched Yamaguchi glide across the court- he watched him dive, and jump and serve and found it mesmerizing. Usually Yamaguchi stood on his side- frequently behind him, supporting him all the way. Now he was his opponent. His hands rested on his thighs, riding up his shorts, showing the toned muscles of his thighs.  He was in full view, sweat dripping down his slender neck and into the collar of his shirt. 

A ball hit him square in the nose.

He fell backwards, and felt the back of his head smack against the floor. His hands flew up to his nose, face scrunching up in pain. His glasses got knocked off, and bounced far away.  Gasps echoed across the walls.

" _Fuck._ " He grumbled. 

“Tsukishima!” Tanaka was at his side in an instant, “Are you okay?”

Kei mentally cursed; this was the sort of thing he made fun of Hinata for.

He mustered a faint, “Yes.” Although it hurt like hell.

“Nobody touch him,” Coach Ukai pushed apart the crowd that was gathering around him, “He could have a serious injury.”

“Blood!” Hinata gasped, and pointed to the pool that was gathering on the tile.

Daichi and Suga appeared, pulling the others away to give them some space.

“Tsukki!” Yamaguchi called, and Kei tried to sit upwards. Coach’s hand pushed him back down, carefully,

“Don’t move!”

“I’m okay.” Tsukishima blinked, trying to keep his face emotionless. His head was throbbing mercilessly. 

Coach prodded his fingers around the back of his head, and performed a couple concussion tests before letting Kei sit up. Takeda appeared with a first aid kit. 

“It’s just an abrasion.” The relief in Coach’s voice was heavy, as he applied pressure to the bandage on the back of his head, “Thank goodness.”

“I said I was fine.” He grumbled. He looked up into the worried faces of his team, and his mask fell.

Everyone was completely rigid with concern, clustered close enough to see, but far enough away to let Coach check for injury. Daichi and Suga were huddled together like two worried parents. Yamaguchi looked about ready to cry.

“You should probably go home early today.” Coach pulled away the bandage, and saw that most of the bleeding had stopped.

“I’m okay.” He pushed. “I can stay.”

“Then you sit out and watch.” Daichi interrupted.

Kei opened his mouth to protest, but the determined looks of his team set him quiet.

* * *

 

Tsukishima sat on the sideline, pressing a cold rag to the back of his head. This day could’ve gone much better.

Suddenly there was a person at his side, and he turned to see Yamaguchi, dark eyes turned to his own feet.

He didn’t say anything, and instead turned his head, shifting the rag.

“Why were you distracted?”

Tsukishima looked back, eyes wide. Yamaguchi was staring at him, face a little broken and unsure. Tsukishima didn’t see the point in lying.

“I was thinking about you.”

Pink flushed underneath freckles, and he swallowed, “You never let anything distract you.”

“Well,” Tsukishima pulled back the rag and looked at the bloodstains, “Usually. Yeah.” The blonde looked up at Yamaguchi, eyes asking everything his words didn’t.

Of course, Yamaguchi understood him completely. He sighed, “Yes, I’m still mad at you.”

“Hn.” Tsukishima nodded, heart dropping to his knees.

“I know you don’t take volleyball seriously,” Yamaguchi nervously played with his fingers, “but everyone else here does. They all support each other…and they’re not just team mates, they’re…” he looked up, “They’re friends. They’re _our_ friends, Tsukki.”

At the sound of the old nickname, Kei’s mask fell, eyes showing all the emotions swirling inside his chest.

“I’ve never had a lot of friends.” Yamaguchi continued, “I’ve only had you. And, and… I joined so I could be with you. But now, I really… its…it’s fun, Tsukki. I like being part of a team, and I know you do too. I just know it.” He looked as if he was blinking away tears, “It’s just…hard to see you saying such mean things to them. Especially when you were the one who rescued me from-”

“I’m sorry.” Tsukishima interrupted. He clenched the rag in his hands, “I’m sorry, Tadashi.”

At the sound of his first name, he got the courage to look into Tsukishima’s hazel eyes.

“I didn’t mean what I said. To Hinata.” Kei’s deep voice mumbled low, “I was envious. That they could work together so well.”

Yamaguchi’s eyes went wide, flabbergasted at the confession. “You _were?!_ ” Tsukishima nodded. Yamaguchi sighed, “I was, a little, too.”

Kei opened his mouth, but suddenly realized where he was. He looked around the gym- he looked at the practice match happening between teammates. He could see coach, watching him from across the court, and he closed his mouth.

He opened it again to ask, “Come over after school?”

“Yeah,” Yamaguchi nodded. “Yeah.”

* * *

 

Kei opened the front door of his home, and Yamaguchi asked, “Does it still hurt?”

“No.” Tsukishima answered honestly. It didn’t.

“That’s good.” Yamaguchi nodded, taking off his shoes. “I’m surprised Takeda didn’t send you off to a hospital immediately.”

“I was surprised everyone cared so much.”

He didn’t really mean to say that out loud, but

“W-well, that’s because they do!” Yamaguchi stuttered. He watched as Kei shut the front door, “If you think they hate you, y-you’re wrong-“

He was cut off, as Kei suddenly pressed him up against the door. He stopped speaking.

Tsukishima’s voice rumbled low, “Please, just let me do this.”

Yamaguchi opened his mouth, but was cut off again. Soft lips found his own, and suddenly they were kissing.

Yamaguchi didn’t even hesitate to return the kiss. He sighed, closing his eyes as he flung his arms around the taller. Tsukishima moved closer, now kissing much more feverishly. It felt natural. Teeth grazed his bottom lip, and Yamaguchi licked it with his tongue. Yamaguchi pulled back to breathe, but not far, as his head hit the door, “Did you know that I-“

“Yes.” Tsukishima answered curtly, and leaned back down to kiss him again. It was true, Yamaguchi’s feelings were always painfully obvious. He pressed a hand against the door, and the other trailed against his waist.

“D-do you-“ Yamaguchi stuttered against his lips, hands trailing up into his blonde hair- careful not to touch the wound.

“Yes.” Tsukishima cut him off again, diving his tongue past the other’s lips. That was true, too. He’d always returned Yamaguchi’s feelings.

That seemed to settle Yamaguchi for now, because he didn’t ask any more questions. The only sounds he made were sighs, and quiet moans. Still against the door, he tried to shift closer. Kei pressed a knee between Yamaguchi’s legs, and reached both hands down underneath his thighs. Almost effortlessly, he lifted Yamaguchi up against the door.

The younger squealed, face flushing more, if possible, “T-tssukki!”

“I’ve got you.” He said briskly, and tried to meet him for a kiss again.

Yamaguchi refused, “You’re still hurt!”

“I’m fine.” He growled, and kissed him again. Yamaguchi’s back dug into the door, and he groaned as Kei kissed him harder. For a moment he was lost, seamlessly floating above Tsukishima. His ankles locked themselves behind Kei’s long spine. He suddenly gasped, and pulled back.

“N-no-“ Yamaguchi groaned, “Your head…”

Kei pulled back with a snarl, “ _Fine._ ”

He shifted Yamaguchi in his arms easily, and walked the short few feet into the living room. He tossed him on the couch and the younger bounced. He laughed, “Tsukki!”

Kei sat next to him, and threaded his long fingers in Yamaguchi’s hair. Kei tugged him forwards, and Yamaguchi fell into his lap. Yamaguchi was more than happy to accommodate this position, as he quickly got his bearings, and straddled his thighs.

Now that he sat slightly taller than Tsukishima, he tipped his nose down and kissed the blonde sweetly.

Tsukishima kissed and nipped him back, hands quickly moving to touch the skin between his jeans and his shirt. They trailed around to his back, pressing into his spine. Yamaguchi sighed.

He could feel that Tsukishima was already hard, but that was okay, because he was too.

They fell into a rhythm quickly, kissing and slightly rocking their hips. Yamaguchi pulled back to breathe, breathless, and Tsukishima found solace in his neck. He kissed the skin there, licking the freckles and biting beneath his collar. Yamaguchi felt as if he was melting.

“Why,” Yamaguchi breathed. His voice sounded rough, so he cleared his throat and tried again, “Why this? Now? Why-nn-,” He groaned as Tsukishima pressed a kiss against his adam’s apple, “-now?”

“Because.” Kei responded vaguely against his throat. His fingers pushed up Yamaguchi’s shirt, trailing across his flat stomach. Yamaguchi huffed at the answer, but stayed quiet. His breath hitched with Tsukishima flicked a nipple.

“Promise me something.” Kei said, now against his ear. Yamaguchi shivered.

“W-what?” His hips rocked against his own will, and watched as Kei’s eyes almost rolled back into his head.

“Promise,” he let his left hand fall down towards his ass, “that you won’t get mad at me again.”

Yamaguchi laughed, “That’s kind of a difficult request, don’t you think?” Tsukishima pulled off his shirt.

“Just tell me, if you’re mad.” Tsukishima stared at his chest, eyes clouded. “Don’t ignore me again.”

Tadashi sighed, and trailed his fingers down across Tsukishima’s ears, lifting his glasses off to see his bright eyes better, “Okay. I promise.”

Kei seemed satisfied with that, as he quickly made work to kiss him again. He licked across Yamaguchi’s reddened lips, and their tongues curled together. Tomorrow Yamaguchi would look back at this moment in embarrassment, but today, he would relish in it. So he happily returned anything Tsukishima offered him. He let his own fingers ghost across Tsukishima’s stomach. He pushed his fingers into his skin, and smiled at the abs he found there.

Suddenly there was a palm at his crotch, and he _keened._ Kei smirked back, and quickly popped the button to Yamaguchi’s jeans. The younger groaned against his mouth, and rocked his hips into his hand.

Their kisses were becoming sloppy, as Yamaguchi had to lean back and groan as soon as Tsukishima pumped him confidently in his hand. He twisted his hand and trailed his fingers across Yamaguchi like he did it every day. In return Yamaguchi became a shivering mess. 

He almost missed Kei mumble _beautiful_ against his lips, and Yamaguchi flushed red. He scrambled to undo Tsukishima’s pants, and found that he fit warm in his hand. He tentatively stroked, and Tsukishima’s breath hitched.  They rocked against each other now, hands scrambling between their bodies, lips trying to synchronize.

It felt perfect, and Yamaguchi fell apart at the look in Tsukishima’s eyes. Their cocks rubbed together, and they both groaned, in sync.

Once again, Tsukishima took to kissing his neck. Yamaguchi was very rapidly reaching the edge, and his breathing became heavy. He groaned, “Ts-tsukki I-, unn, I-“

Kei licked up his throat, feeling the vibrations against his lips. Kei bit, softly, and Yamaguchi nearly flopped backwards, if not for Tsukishima’s supportive hand on his lower back. His right hand glided up and over the head of  Yamaguchi’s cock, and he groaned, “I’m gonna-“

“Go ahead,” He whispered, pulling back to watch his face. Yamaguchi came with a shout, rocking forwards, hand nearly stilling on Tsukishima’s length. His face contorted beautifully, forehead knocking against Tsukishima’s. Kei, in turn, groaned, as he watched and worked Yamaguchi through his orgasm.

Yamaguchi opened his eyes, body shaking and hair sticky, and looked straight into Tsukishima’s hazel eyes- and Tsukishima came.

* * *

 

Things had really escalated more than Tsukishima had planned. Not that he was complaining, really, but he knew he had lost all hope when he’d pushed Yamaguchi up against the door, and he’d looked back up at him with love-struck eyes.

They were clean, now, and safely in his room. His head throbbed dully, but instead focused on the freckled boy curled up at his side. He felt fingers trail up and down his thigh, calmly tracing out imaginary patterns against his jeans. This was probably the best outcome from getting in a fight and busting his head open on the gym floor. 

He watched Yamaguchi's face, and figured that this was pretty good. 

* * *

 

The most satisfying part of the next day was walking into the gym for practice, holding Yamaguchi’s hand, and seeing the flabbergasted look on everyone’s face. Yamaguchi only trailed beside him happily, blissfully ignorant of the jaws hitting the linoleum floor.

Instead, Yamaguchi couldn’t be happier.

He had a boyfriend.

He had friends.

Now all he needed was to perfect that damn float serve.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> forgive me, for i didn't have an editor for this one
> 
>  
> 
> find me on tumblr under zanimez :))


End file.
